A method has been known in which a dispersed power source, a loading device, water supply and gas supply are managed by an energy management apparatus (Home Energy Management System: HEMS) (see, for example, PTL 1). In PTL 1, the energy management apparatus acquires information on the object of management and stores the information in the database of the energy management apparatus.